Tom Hiddleston x Reader
by LoveBritishBoys
Summary: About Tom Hiddleston and whoever reads the story.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter One)

How many times have you stared at that picture of Tom, sitting there on your home screen of your cellphone, his expression one of many you loved? You clutch the phone tightly, wishing he would come sweep you off your feet, proclaiming his love for you. Your thoughts are interrupted by the door, and you wonder who it could possibly be at this time of night. You pull the door open slowly, and it takes you a moment to register who's standing there.

"Tom? Tom Hiddleston?" You can't believe your eyes.

"Well, I see I don't have to introduce myself." He jokes, coming in as if he owned the place.

Keep calm, you tell yourself. Don't say anything to scare him off.

"You don't mind me staying, do you? That's some storm out there." He continues on, like he hadn't stopped talking.

"Hmm, what?"

"Mind if I stay?" He asks again, and he seems irritated he had to repeat himself.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Your calm, distracted by just the sight of him. In reality, you were screaming inside. When had there been a storm? It was like it had been placed there, just from that wish you'd made earlier.

"Um, Tom?" You suddenly pipe up.

"What is it?" He says, now on his cellphone.

"Was there any reason that you stopped by? I mean, I've been dreaming about this for months, and your now just showing up."

Tom looked up from his phone, turning it off and throwing it in his pocket. He turns toward you, and for an instant, your heart stops.

"It's only temporary. Once the storm stops, I'll be off again." He promises, clearly misreading your question.

You sigh, turning away to go into the kitchen. Tom follows you, silently. You can't lie to yourself, your pretty happy that he's here, but you don't want him to leave.

"Want anything to drink? Eat?" You offer him.

"No, I've eaten, thanks." He replies. Tom seems distracted about something. You plan to get it out of him by the end of the night, but he surprises you by speaking the words you wanted to hear come out of his mouth all along.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two)

You're stunned, certain that that one wish you'd made was the reason Tom was here. He was still standing in front of you, looking a bit worried now.

"Are you alright?" He asks, moving forward a bit.

You don't answer, but close the distance between you both and kiss him. He's surprised, but slips his hands around your waist and hugs you tight to his body as you kiss.

"Shit." He breathes out, pulling back from the kiss. Your breathless, watching him as he gets his breathing under control.

You lean against him, placing your head on his chest. "That was amazing, Tom. All I dreamed about and more."

He reaches up to your cheek and gently strokes it. Your insides flutter, and your heart beats wildly. Tom chuckles as he hears it, and you blush.

"I love that color on you. You should wear it more often." He comments.

After your make out Fest in the living room, you sit on the couch with Tom, and get to know him better. You trace patterns on his skin lightly while he talks, and when you talk, he does the same.

"What are you working on now?" You ask him, curious.

"I'm just about wrapped up with Thor 2. After that, it's the next Avengers." He gives you a smirk.

"There's another Avengers? Will you be in it often?" You start fan girling in front of him.

"Maybe." He responds. Tom's flirting with you.

"Don't keep me in the dark, please tell!" You whine.

"I can't say. It would ruin the surprise." He winks, clearly the hint.

"So you are!" You start laughing.

"Sure. Now, are we going to stay up talking or do you want to get to business?"

Your heart stops again. Does he mean...?

He must have seen my face, because he raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Oh no, no I don't mean..."

"I thought...okay." You shake your head. Of course he wouldn't want to. Tears enter your eyes and you look away.

"Hey, what's wrong? I don't mean that I don't want to, it's just I would want to wait first." He quickly explains.

"So you like me enough to do it with me?" You ask, your hopes high.

"Yeah, I mean, your beautiful." Tom replies, and brings your lips to his to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three)

You and Tom are settled nicely on the couch, leaning against each other as you watch TV. Some movie's playing, but you hardly notice because your busy watching Tom's reactions to the movie.

"Whoa, did you see that?!" He says suddenly, looking at you for a response.

"Hmm, oh no, sorry." You blush.

"You tired?" He asks you, searching your face. Right on queue, you yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, you." He smiles, and picks you up from the couch. Your too tired to protest, so you let him carry you up the stairs to your bedroom. He places you gently on the bed, and looks around.

"Sorry, that might be uncomfortable for you." You say, as there are posters of Loki on the walls of your bedroom.

"No, I think it's awesome. I am Loki, of Asgard! Kneel before me!" He commands in his Loki voice. Your suddenly turned on by his commanding voice, but you remember that he wanted to wait.

Tom laughs, and turns toward your bed, and sits on the edge. "I don't mind." He says.

"Alright. Will you sleep with me tonight?" You question him, with hopeful eyes.

He ponders it for a moment, then gets up and lays beside you. "I'll stay all night if you want me."

You bunch his shirt up in your hands, and pull him closer, until your lips are touching.

"Your not going to sleep, are you?"

"I will, I just wanted a kiss first." You say, flirting with him.

He grins, and kisses you. You spin so your on top of him, and kiss him deeper, sliding your tongue into his mouth. Tom seems to like it, so you try taking his clothes off.

Tom, amidst all the kissing, notices you and places a hand on yours. "No."

You pull your hand back, and sigh, curling up against Tom. He wraps his arms around you, but you can't help but feel upset that he turned you away.

There had to be a way to get him into bed with you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter four)

The sun shone brightly inside your bedroom the next morning. Your not sure what had happened last night after talking with Tom and trying to take his clothes off.

You sit upright in bed, remembering that he had to be at set today. Please, please be here, you plead to yourself, jumping up from the bed and dressing quickly. You bolt down the stairs, and skid into the kitchen, your eyes lighting up as you see Tom standing casually in the kitchen with a cup if coffee in his hands.

"Good morning to you too." He laughs, as you gawk at him.

"I thought you'd left already." You explain, walking up to him.

"No, I've got to soon though." He checks the time, and sets his cup down.

"Don't go." You mutter, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"I promise I'll return here when I'm done being Loki. Or would you like to come with me and see me in action?" He teased, pushing a lock of hair back from your face.

"Yes!" You nearly scream. "I would love to come watch you!"

Tom smiles, and pulls you in for a kiss. You kiss him back hungrily, but he sees the need inside the kiss and pulls back.

"Sorry." You smile lightly, and he returns it.

"It's fine. You ready to go?" He says, taking up his keys.

"Hang on." You remember something, and run up to get it. You rummage through your closet until you spot it sitting on the shelf: a replica of Loki's helmet. You grab it by the horns and put it on, running back down to Tom.

"Alright, I'm ready." You proclaim, and Tom just laughs, grabbing your hand and exiting the house.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter five)

Tom drove you both to the set of Thor, and all the way there you couldn't believe you were actually with Tom, going to watch him take on the role of Loki. It still seemed like a dream to you.

"You might have to stay in my trailer during shooting. You know all those paparazzi are going to be there." He spoke, disturbing the silence in the car.

"Oh yeah. Well, it shouldn't take that long, right?" You ask, as he pulls into the lot and parks the car.

"Not very long in between shots." He replies, un clipping his seatbelt. Tom steps out of the car, and walks over to your side to help you out.

"Such a sweetheart, Tom." You giggle, kissing him on the cheek once you get out.

"Anything for my little lady." He teases, and you swoon again, for the millionth time that morning.

You see paparazzi hiding out in the bushes where you both are walking, and try not to notice them. Tom had sunglasses on, but it wasn't enough for the cameras.

"Tom, who's your new girl?"

"Will you two get married?"

Those types of questions came out at you, but Tom seemingly ignored them. Though you did notice that he was gripping your hand too tight.

"Tom..." You whisper to him.

"Yes, darling?" He faces you. Then you show him your bruising hand and he takes his hand away. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"No worries. I think I'll be fine." You smile at him. "Have fun on set today." You say as you both approach his trailer. On it, it says "Tom Hiddleston" in a Hollywood fashion.

"I always do." He grins, and pulls you in for a kiss. You kiss him back, and then he leaves, and you watch him. (Preferably his ass.)

You escape into the trailer, not before taking a bunch of pictures of his trailer plaque. Just for evidence that you actually were here.

It wasn't that clean, but you could at least walk inside. You shake your head and start cleaning a little bit so he's not walking in his own filth when he comes back. You look out the trailer window, and see Chris and Tom messing around on set, laughing. It makes you chuckle to yourself.

Tom heads back some hours later, and your just about asleep on his couch. He sits beside you, and you cuddle against his chest. You feel around, and it's not his normal clothes he's wearing. You peek your head up, and he's wearing his Loki costume.

"Like it?" He smirks.

"Like it, I love it! It's better than seeing it in the movie!" You say, smiling up at him. "I would love for Loki to get into bed with me." You croon in his ear. Your turned on again.

"We'll see about that." Tom replies, another smirk on his lips. "He's really busy, but he could fit you in around 7 how bout it?"

You roll your eyes, and laugh. "Really? Tom says no, but Loki will gladly get into bed with me?"

"He's very mischievous, don't you know?"

"I got that, but you..." You shake your head again, curling his hair on your finger.

Tom looks at you, searching your face before he pushes you over and straddles you. His sudden movement surprised you, but you don't feel comfortable doing it on Tom's couch.

"Wait, Tom..." You say, placing a hand on his chest.

"You don't want to?" He smirks. "I am Loki, god of mischief."

"Not here, Loki." You play along, laughing. "Besides, you have to film now. The bell just signaled you guys back."

"Shoot." Tom stood from his position, and sighed. "We'll continue this later." He tells you, with a serious look in his eyes and turns to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter six)

You were just starting to calm down from all that Loki excitement, when Tom comes bursting in the door, laughing with Chris behind him. He notices you immediately, and comes around to hug your waist.

"What's so funny?" You ask.

"Something Chris and I were discussing, you had to be there." He chuckled, wiping at his eyes.

"Okay...hey Chris." You nod to him, and he smiles at you.

"So, what's it like working with Tom here?" You ask him, squeezing his middle.

"Hey, he's hilarious! I'd definitely work with him again if we had the chance." He smiles at Tom. "So, about that scene..." Chris starts.

"I think it's fine, we won't need to change it, do we?" Tom says. You slip out of his hold and go into the kitchen to get drinks, while the actors sort it out.

"Well we could add this one part in here, and maybe have Loki here..." Chris was saying to him.

"Drinks?" You slip in while they were conversing. They each take a drink, and you watch from the couch.

"Chris, I think we make a good team. You should definitely take those ideas up to the director." Tom said after a while. "I should get going with my girlfriend here..."

"That's your girlfriend?" Chris' eyes bugged out of his eye sockets. You giggle to yourself as he looks at you.

"Yes sir. Very sexy, isn't she?" He teases Chris.

"Man, your lucky. I've yet to find one. Anyway, I will leave you two alone." He winked at me, and Tom rolled his eyes, seeing Chris out of his trailer.

"So, about earlier..." You bring up that subject.

Tom turns and heads toward you. "I swear, sometimes he just talks too much." He chuckles, and pulls you closer to him. "But yes, about earlier...I've been waiting forever it feels like."

You laugh, bunching his shirt in your hands as he leans down to kiss you. He pushes you up against the wall, your head slamming against it.

"Mm, Tom..." You moan, as he kisses your throat and to the side of your neck.

"We shouldn't do this here..." He whispers breathlessly, in a Loki voice.

"Keep going. I don't care." You say defiantly, tugging at his buttons on his shirt.

Tom smirks, and starts undressing you. His hands roam your body as your skin is revealed to him, and you keep your hands busy, moving them to his crotch and feeling how hard he's gotten.

"Do it, I dare you." He challenges, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Is that Loki daring me, or is it Tom?" You tease, unbuttoning his jeans and slide them down.

"Little bit of both." He breathes out.

You had no idea that your phone was ringing, amidst all the touching and groaning, but you didn't care right then. Pretty soon, it would matter, because it would cause you and Tom future problems in the long run.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter seven)

Your phone goes off for about the seventeenth time, as you and Tom lay in bed, sweating and exhausted. You groan, and roll over to grab the phone. There are fourteen missed calls, and three texts.

"Okay, this is weird. Either my friends are worried about me or something else's going on." You say, opening your text messages.

*I know what you've been up to. You better knock it off or you can say goodbye to your new boyfriend.*

The text was an unknown. Gulping, you open the next two, and they aren't from the unknown. Your friend, and your mom.

*hey, going to a party nxt Sat. Wanna come?*

And your mothers:

*Hi sweetie, just checking in! Hope everything's alright up in London!*

You set your phone down, after texting your friend and mother back, and turn to Tom. He's half asleep already, and you don't want to ruin the mood by telling him about the text. So you snuggle into him, and slowly fall asleep next to him.

"Babe. Get up." Your being shaken what seems like minutes later. You were asleep for three hours.

"What is it, Tom?" You rub your eyes. As your eyes adjust, you see Tom right in front of you.

"Ah, shit!" You grab a pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" He grabs it from you, and sets it aside. "What's gotten you worked up?"

You grip the sheets and sigh, breathing in deeply. "I uh...I got this text earlier."

"Yes, and what did it say?" He asks, sitting on the bed next to you.

"Um, it said to knock it off or say goodbye to you." Your eyes had filled up with tears as you spoke the last part.

Tom puts a hand reassuringly on your shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm going to find that sick son of a bitch. No one messes with my girl." He said, a look of hatred in his eyes. Almost like Loki.

"Tom..." You start, but he just silences you with a kiss.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He smiles, after he leans away.

"What if he's not even here? It did say unknown." You protest, worried about him.

"I have someone who can track phone numbers, unknown or not." He replies. "Give me your phone. I'll have it back to you tomorrow."

You hand over your almost beat up iPhone, and he puts it in his pocket. "I'm going to head over to his place right now, and get it to him. Then I'm going to start searching for him."

He gets up, and you reach for him, as if to say wait, but he closes the bedroom door and your left alone. You release your hold on the sheets, and get up, checking the time. It's only four in the afternoon.

As you get into the shower, it suddenly occurs to you that the unknown could be your old ex. He was a psycho, and a maniac. He almost killed you once, and you barely made it out alive.

With the help of friends, you got him a restraining order, and he was told to stay away from you, and wasn't allowed to call or have any communication.

Your blood ran cold at the thought of him back here in London, and you quickly get out of the shower and dress. Then you grab the house phone and dial Tom's number.

"Tom, it's me. Call me when you get this, I need to talk to you..."


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter Eight-

You hang up the phone, after leaving Tom a voice message, and start to worry about him. He hadn't come back and you have a sinking feeling in your stomach that your ex had gotten to Tom already.

You can't take it anymore and get dressed, running down the stairs and fling open the door. Tom's standing there, his eyebrow raised and now worried.

"Oh thank god!" You throw your arms around him, and stay like that for a while.

"What? What's wrong, I got your text a little bit ago." He asked.

"Tom, I figured it out. My ex could be talking to me again but it's through an unknown number." You tell him, and bite your lip, watching for his reaction.

"If that's the case, then your in more trouble than I thought." He looked a bit troubled by the thought.

"Tom, please, whatever your thinking, don't go hurting yourself. I don't want you to get hurt because of my ex."

Tom seemed to snap out of a reverie then, and he grabbed his keys from off the kitchen table, heading toward the door with no word.

"Where are you going?" You call after him.

"Out. I'll be back later." He says, and your left alone in the house again.

*switching to Tom's POV*

In my perspective, this guy sounded way too unstable to be even out and about. She could get hurt physically and mentally, and it would be my fault for not protecting her. Fueling my anger with these thoughts, I drove to my friends apartment, and received her phone, along with where this guy was hiding out.

"Why an abandoned hotel? That place's been closed for years." I tell him, and he just shrugs, having no clue why he stayed there.

"Thanks, man." We man hug and then I got back in the car, a new sense of where I was going in my mind. I took side streets to get there, and ended up parking in the lot, which was full of debris from the building's exterior.

"Here we go." I sigh heavily, and slam the car door, hoping he could hear that. I wanted him to know I wasn't messing around, and that I was the real deal.

The outside of the hotel looked far better compared to the inside. More debris and parts of the roof had caved in, making it hard to walk. People left trash everywhere, beer bottles and even condoms. I shivered and headed up the elevator to the room that was printed on the sticky note my friend had so graciously written for me.

I stood there behind the door, thinking nasty thoughts to fuel my anger, and banged on the door as hard as I could.

"Open the damn door! I don't have all fucking night!" I yelled, and the door opened to a young man about my age, but worse off than I was.

"What the hell do you-" He stopped mid sentence, and grinned. "So your Tom Hiddleston, the man who stole my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter Nine-

You start to worry about Tom again, you haven't seen him since he left, which was at 4:30. It was now 10:00 and he still wasn't home.

You pace back and forth in the bedroom, yawning here and there, when you decide to get some sleep. Getting into bed with your clothes on, you lay on Tom's side, inhaling his scent that he left behind. It brings tears to your eyes.

The door opens two hours later when your fast asleep, tear stains on your cheeks. You wonder if it's Tom, and open your eyes to see him perched on the bed, smiling at you.

"Tom, oh my god, where have you been? It's midnight!" You scold, but hug him tight.

"It's a long story." He says, and his voice sounds raspy, like he'd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What happened, Tom, you sound horrible!" You move to switch on the lamplight, and look at him. A slight gasp comes out of your mouth.

Tom was covered in blood, his lip swollen and bruised. His face had cuts and down his arm ran one long cut. He looked like he'd been slashed at.

"You found him, didn't you?" You say, covering your mouth, tears springing to your eyes again. "I told you not to get hurt!"

Tom's eyes welled with tears, and he winced. "I'm sorry, I thought I could help the situation by talking to him. Apparently I made it worse."

You sigh in frustration. "That's what I told you, Tom! He's a psychopath! You don't listen to me!"

He snaps his head up, and looks at you. He's angry, but you can't really see it because of the black eye he has.

"I knew he was, I thought I could settle it between us. He wants revenge and if I'm not here to protect you, he's going to kill you. For real this time."

You look at him, wide eyed. He knew about that? "H-how do you know?"

"He told me everything." Tom replies, the first of his tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Tom, don't..." You try, but he's already broken down.

"I'm sorry, I made it worse. I'm going to protect you as much as I can." He swears, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you." You hug him, a deep fear rising in your chest. That fear hadn't been surfaced since that whole thing ended. Now that it's back, you wonder when things like this will stop happening to you.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter ten-

Tom takes precaution and stays with you every chance he gets. Between filming the last bits of Thor and doing meet and greets, he makes sure your by his side twenty four seven. Your grateful that Tom's an overprotective boyfriend, but if your ex does find you, what would Tom be then?

Tom had finished Thor 2 over the weekend, and you celebrated with him by going out to dinner. You insisted you would pay for everything, since he worked hard to make the film.

"Thank you. You sure your okay with paying all of it? It's a pretty expensive restaurant." He voices his concern, picking around his plate.

"Yes, Tom, don't worry about the money. I've got it covered." You take a forkful of salad, and put it in your mouth. As you chew, you look around the restaurant and spot a figure that looks exactly like-

You set your fork down and start choking. Tom looks up in alarm, and you drink some of your water to help it go down. As you calm down, Tom grabs your hands and you jump again.

"Hey, hey. Your okay." He says, rubbing his thumb on your hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared. Scared for us." You say, biting your lip.

"No need to be scared. You have me and that's all that matters, right?" He leans in and you do too. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot someone edging closer to your table, and you pull back as Tom reaches your lips.

"What's wro-" A gunshot goes off, and you barely get a word out before Tom slumps forward.

"Tom?!" You shout, and then watch as the man runs away, stashing the gun in his jacket pocket.

"Call 911! Someone!" You call to anyone in the room, and they quickly whip out their phone and dial.

"Tom, stay with me, please..." You chant over and over, tears welling in your eyes.

Tom's eyes open slowly, and he looks up at you as you hold him in your arms. He reaches up to stroke your cheek, and you close your eyes for a second. "I love...you." He manages to say, and then he falls back into your arms.


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter eleven)

Pacing in the waiting room of the hospital, you wonder what's taking them so long to tell you if Tom's okay. Nurses walk by you and every second they do, you ask them if they know anything about Tom. But they seem busy, and a couple of them get irritated when you ask them.

You start to think the worst of the situation, when a doctor comes strolling toward you. You leap up, your hopes high.

"Your Ms. Hiddleston, correct?" He asks, and you nod feverently, though you aren't really married to him.

"Well, I've got some good news and bad." He says, and your heart drops into your stomach. What if he didn't make it? The thought instantly comes.

"And? What is it?" You demand, tears blurring your eyesight again.

"The good news is that Tom's doing well. He's recovering from the surgery. We had to remove the bullet from his heart area. Whoever shot him was a good aim." He chuckled a little, but you didn't laugh.

"And the bad?" You whisper.

"The bad news is he slipped into a coma after the surgery." He said. "I'm sorry."

You were grateful that he was alive at least, and he was going to live, but he was in a coma. It was all your ex's fault.

"When can I see him?" You ask, gritting your teeth in anger.

"Anytime now. They say the patients can hear you when you talk to them. Why don't you give it a try?" He smiled sincerely at you.

"Thanks, doctor." You smile back.

"Oh, Tom's in room 215." He says, turning back to you before he walks away.

"Got it."

You head up the elevator and get to the second floor. Then you walk down the hall till you see 215 in sight. You pause at the door, and then quietly open the door, looking in.

As you near the bed, you can see Tom laying there, IV cords attached to him, and a bandage around his chest. It had bled through. His eyes were shut, and he looked like he was still in pain. The sight of him made tears well again.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." You tell him, walking over to the side of the bed. Grabbing his hand with one hand, you use your other hand to pull a chair up beside his bed.

"If you can hear me, I love you. So much, and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you died. Please pull through this, for me..." You say, tears flowing freely now.

After a while, you wonder if it worked, because you felt his hand twitch. It was a heart stopping moment, but when the doctor came in, he tells you that it's natural for his body to do that in a coma.

In the next few days, you stay right beside Tom, sleeping little and not eating as much as you would have when Tom was around. The nurses looked concerned about you but you wouldn't eat. Only when they forced you, did you eat.

Around the middle of the week the next week, you were going to head home to take a shower when you swore you saw him move. He moved his arm, and placed it on his chest.

"Tom? Can you hear me?" You plead silently that he can hear you this time and you weren't talking to a brick wall.

Tom's eyes flutter before opening fully, taking in the room and his surroundings before settling on you.

"W-where am I?" He asks in a raspy voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Tom!" You cry, and want to hug him. But you remember that he's bandaged so you keep yourself together.

He looks out of it, but your crossing your fingers and hoping he still remembers you. Hoping that he hadn't caught amnesia when he was out for a week straight.

"How long was I out?" He asks, and looks at you expectantly.

"A week and a half. Do you even remember me?" You ask the dreaded question, swallowing back tears as you wait for his answer.

"Umm, yes. A little?" He tries, and racks his brain for some sort of memory.

"A little? Tom, you got shot, do you remember that?" Your at the point of hysterical.

"I...yes but it's hard to remember exact points of it." He stares at you, hard, trying to get his memory to remember.

"God..." You place your hands in your head and start crying.

"I'm sorry." He says, in the silence of your crying.

"No, I should be sorry." You raise your head, and wipe the tears from your eyes. His eyes twinkle, and from that alone, you raise your eyebrows.

"Hang on, I'm getting something..." He says, sitting up on his pillow. "You and I are at your house, and you had that replica Loki helmet..." He smiles. "And then we went down to set together."

"Yes! Tom, you remember me!" You laugh, choking back your tears.

"The memories are still coming. I really am sorry about the whole thing. With your ex." He winced as the wound split open, making it bleed into his bandage.

"I'll get the doctor." You run out into the hall, and find him, bringing him into the room. "He's going to need more stitching, they just ripped."

"We'll get right on that, thank you, Ms. Hiddleston." He says, and Tom just looks at you both, confused.

"It's a long story." You mouth to him, and he just gives you a smile you can't resist.

The doctor makes you wait outside while they stitch Tom back up. You could hear Tom groaning in pain and he even yelled once. When you came back in, he was sweaty, his hair clinging to his face.

"Are you okay?" You ask, sitting back in the chair next to him, pushing the hair away from his face.

"Yeah, it kind of hurt but I'm fine." He replied, staring up at you. "So, what about this Ms. Hiddleston thing?"

You blush red. You thought he wouldn't hear about that.

"I couldn't get in unless I was family or friends. So I posed as your wife."

He thought about that for a while. "Ms. Hiddleston. I like it. I might consider marrying you now."

You get a hot flash, and wonder if he would ever not make you that way.


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter Thirteen)

You told Tom that you'd be back at the hospital, you just needed to shower and grab a bite. He agreed with you, and as you drove home, for the first time in the week you'd been there, you felt that hunger pang come stronger than it was yesterday. You needed food, and fast.

Getting home first, you ran upstairs and took a fast shower, loving the feel of being clean, and then went down after dressing to the kitchen. You made a couple sandwiches and gulped them down. Then you looked at yourself in the mirror. It looked as if you were a different person. You'd definitely lost weight, and it showed.

Sighing, you grabbed the keys, and headed out to the car. On the way, you almost fainted. Your ex was leaning against the car, staring at you with a deadly look in his eyes.

"My god, Tony, what the hell do you want?" You say, clutching your chest in fright.

"I want you to stay away from Tom." He replies, in a stern voice.

"Who are you to tell me how to run my life?" You snap back at him.

He doesn't say anything, but grabs your neck and presses you against the car. You can barely breathe, and he was pressing your back into the outside mirror.

"Get off me." You manage to say, and try to push him off you.

"Don't like it, love?" He smirks, and presses himself against you.

"You stupid bastard!" You scream, and shove at him. He stumbles backward and you jump in the car, not before you kick him in the crotch.

Shaking almost violently, you start the car, and back it out of the driveway. Your lucky to have gotten away from Tony, but you still wished that Tom was there.

When you get to the hospital, you head up to Tom's room. He's sleeping, which your relieved about. Though you wanted to tell him about what happened, you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

You spend another two nights in the hospital and then they release Tom to go home, seeing as he looked better than he did when he came in.

"I'll drive." You tell him, helping him as he limped to the car.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He answers, and you smile.

Getting him into the car was hard, since he had a bandage wrapped around his chest. You finally get him in the car, and then get in yourself.

As you drive, you think about what had happened at home, and you open your mouth to speak to him, but you notice that he's asleep again.

You smile and lean over to kiss his head at a red light. Then once you get home, you help Tom get inside and onto the couch.

He looks up at you as you sit next to him. "I think you have to change the bandage."

You look at his chest. His bandage was bloody, and it looked uncomfortable for him.

"I got it, Tom, you don't need to stand." You say, as he tries to stand from the couch. He sits up though, and you tend to his wound. He winces as you take off the bandage, and you stop when you see the bullet wound.

"I don't mind. It's worth it. I told you I'd protect you."

You smile at him, and hug him gently, not to cause him pain. It took all you had not to tell him about earlier. You didn't want to worry him even more. Not that he needed more stress.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tom continued to rest and heal from the bullet wound. You noticed that he could get up and walk without having to limp or wince.

"You feeling better, Tom?" You ask him late one night, sitting by him on the couch.

"I feel well actually. I don't think I need to wear the bandage."

"You should just keep it on till your appointment, which is on Tuesday." You point out, and he sighs.

"It itches, though!" He whines, and you grin, shaking your head.

"You'll get it off soon, babe. Don't complain." You tease.

"Mm, I'll have to be persuaded." Tom says, wiggling both eyebrows.

"Not to complain? Hmm, how on earth am I supposed to persuade you?" You pretend to not know.

He rolls his eyes and leans in, kissing you. You kiss him back, placing your hands on his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Tom picks you up and places you on his lap, so your straddling him. You pull away from his lips, breathless, and look down at him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I could rip your stitches."

Tom just looks up at you, putting on his puppy dog eyes. You can't resist those eyes.

"Tom!" You complain, and sigh. "Fine. It's not my fault if your stitches rip." You laugh, and then bring his lips back to yours.

Tom laughs, groaning as you move your lips down to his throat and his neck. "More..." He whispers, and you start unbuttoning his shirt.

He moves his fingers down your arm lazily, then down to the bottom of your shirt. His fingers slip under, making you shiver as he makes contact with your stomach.

As soon as you get his shirt off, treading carefully around his wound, you trace his scar from the wound, then move to his pants. He has your shirt in his hands, and is now fiddling with your bra. You chuckle and help him slip it off you.

He brings his hands up to your breasts, placing both hands there and squeezes lightly. That brings a little moan from you, so he tries a different tactic. His finger flicks at your nipple, and you gasp in surprise behind the force of his fingers. "Again, Tom..." You moan, slipping your hands into his hair.

Tom smirks and flicks them again, and rubs circles into your nipple. You gasp again, louder this time. Sliding your hands down to his pants, you unbutton them and slide them off him.

He lets your nipples go, and also moves down to your pants. You look up at him, and he does the same. In that moment, you knew that you wanted it. He had that same look, and you smiled lightly before stripping him of the rest of his clothing.

You wait for him to finish undressing you, and then he inserts himself into you, as you still straddle him. He pulls you down onto the couch, and starts to kiss you heavily while he moves with you.

"Tom...a little...yes!" You cry every second you have breath. He's having a hard time speaking, and your grinning about that.

As you both come up to your highs a while later, you lean against Tom, sweaty and exhausted. Tom's the same way, his heart beating against his chest wildly. For a second, you think he's about to pass out.

"You okay there, god of mischief?" You tease, curling his hair on your finger.

"Loki never gets tired like this. Though Tom does." He yawns, and smiles shyly.

"Well, Tom can rest. If I'm talking to Loki, then that's going to be a problem." You grin.

"A problem? And why would that be?" He teases, pushing your hair out of your face.

"Because I might not get to sleep. I might be up with him all night." You confess.

"Well Loki can't handle himself. He might try something. But your not talking to him." Tom says quickly.

"Who am I talking to? It's certainly not Tom." You chuckle.

"Hmm, maybe Tom's tired of being Tom."

"Then who are you?"

"I am King Henry." He yawns again.

"King Henry, huh? Tell me, Henry, what does one say in your time?"

"But if it be a sin to covet honour, I am the most offending soul alive." He recites, closing his eyes.

"You really love Shakespeare then, to be able to quote it by memory." You whisper.

"I do. But I love you more." He comments, and then within that same second, he's asleep. You lay against him, feeling the pull of sleep flooding your body, and let it overcome you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

You wake up two hours later, and notice Tom's still sleeping underneath you. You move from him, and dress silently, careful not to wake him. You button your bra and grab your shirt. Just as you get your shirt over your head, you feel warm hands wrap around you.

"Tom...your up." You say through the shirt, pulling it down.

He didn't say anything, just nuzzled you gently.

"Still tired?" You chuckle, wrapping your arms around him.

He nods, not wanting to speak still.

"What time is it?" You ask him, and look around for a clock. He looks down at his watch and then back up at you.

"It's ten thirty in the morning."

You remember him reciting Shakespeare but then you both fell asleep. "Well, are you hungry? I sure am."

"Not really. I had a big dinner last night." He said.

"Right, we had pasta and salad." You say, laughing. But it was weird because you were hungry even after eating two helpings of it.

"I'll make you something if you want. Pancakes?" He offers, smiling at you as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Please!" You say, grinning and follow him into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, you watch as he pulls out a bowl and the ingredients to make pancakes.

"Do you cook?" You wonder, placing your hands under your chin.

"A little. I know how to make the basic stuff." He replies, as he adds all the ingredients in the bowl and mixes it up.

"Like what?" You ask him, in a good mood this morning.

He shrugs, spooning the batter into the pan. Tom's never been this quiet before, so you figure something's up.

"What's wrong, Tom? You're acting weird." You say, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He replies, and looks down at his watch. "Shoot, I've got a meeting today. I totally forgot!"

You sigh, and watch him finish up his pancake he's working on. "I've got to get ready, you can finish up for me, okay?" He gives you an apologetic look, and kisses your cheek.

"Tom..." You start, but he's already leaving up the stairs.

Getting up from the table, you walk over to the stove and pour more batter into the pan, now in a mood. Tom's mood was affecting you now, and you'd been so happy this morning.

Tom returns downstairs, and he's wearing a suit. You bite your tongue so you don't say anything about it, and he looks hurt for a second before he smiles at you.

"I'll be back at noon. Please don't be mad, darling." He pleads, and you just glare at him.

Tom gives up, and heads for the door, slamming it shut. You don't know why, but your crying now. You finish up the pancakes, and then sit down at the table to eat them. As soon as you take a bite, you feel nauseated, and run into the bathroom.

You shut the door and throw up the bite you'd just taken and last night's dinner. The appetite you'd had this morning isn't there anymore. Thoughts race through your head as you stand from the floor, placing both your hands on the sink. Your first instinct is to call Tom and tell him your sick, but you remember your mad at him, and he's in a meeting.

You decide to go into the bedroom and get dressed in actual clothes, not your pajamas. Then you grab your keys and head to the grocery store. You send a text to Tom anyway, saying your at the store and will be home before he returns.

Looking up and down the aisles, you spot the thing you want, and grab a couple. Just to make sure. Then you buy some groceries you need, and exit the store, your mind elsewhere.

As you return home, your phone goes off. Tom texted you back.

*does this mean your not upset with me? :)*

You roll your eyes and place your phone on the table, grabbing the things out of the grocery bag and head into the bathroom. You take them, and it turns out to be what you wanted: Positive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Your excited to tell Tom the news, but you just didn't know how to break it to him. Maybe over dinner? You picture Tom choking on his food as you tell him, and then shake your head. Not over dinner. You exit the bathroom, and wait for Tom to come home.

It starts pouring down rain, and you stare out the window in disbelief. The forecast didn't call for rain today. You look at the clock and it's about noon. Tom should have been home by now. Your worried about him, and pick up your phone to text him, when he opens the door, soaking wet and a scowl on his face.

"Tom, what's wrong?" You ask him, and you can't help the giggle that escapes your lips. Tom looked pretty funny.

"The stupid weather changes, and then I had to sit in traffic. I'm in no mood to play games." He growled.

You consider cheering him up with your news, but then you decide better of it and keep your mouth shut.

"How was your day?" He says, walking over to the table to sit. He takes his laptop out of his bag and opens it.

"Fine. I went to the store and bought some things for lunch and dinner." You reply.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Tom said, opening up his email. Then he got up and went over to look in the fridge.

"Tom..." You start, and then bite your lip.

"What is it? Is it bad news, because I don't want to hear it if it is." He says, poking around.

"I'mpregnant." You say altogether.

"What, darling I can't hear you."

"I'm...pregnant." You say, and squeeze your eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction.

He bumps his head on the shelves in the fridge as he hears this. "Ouch, what? Did I hear correctly?" His body's turned to you, his eyes wide.

"Yes. I took a pregnancy test today. Like five of them, and they all said positive."

Tom looked at you, and slowly, a smile creeped onto his face and he walked over to you, placing you on your feet as he wrapped his arms around you. "We're going to be parents!" He exclaimed brightly. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

You squeal in excitement as he hugs you and you agree with him. "I just hope we're not going to have twins or something. It's hard work."

Tom chuckles, and places his hand on your slim stomach. "We'll find out sooner or later I guess. Now, to celebrate..." He says, thinking.

"Where should we go?" You ask, rubbing your stomach.

"Oh, we're not going out. I've already got something planned." Tom says, smiling.

"What? I want to know what we're doing." You say, hoping that he'd just tell you.

"Nope. That's a surprise." He grinned, and pulled back from the hug. "Why don't you go and rest? You must be tired."

You sigh, and agree with him. He gives you a kiss on the cheek and you walk away from him, up to the bedroom. Your still wondering about the surprise as you climb into bed and fall asleep.

Four hours later, the door creaks open, and your still dead asleep when Tom sits beside you on the bed. "Darling, wake up."

You wrestle with the decision to get up or stay asleep but you open one eye and look at Tom, who's smile is so big you have no clue what's going on.

"Your surprise is ready." He reminds you, and you're definitely awake now. Tons of possibilities race through your head.

He covers your eyes with his hands and leads you into the backyard. Then he stops you, and says, "okay, look."

Tom pulls his hands away from your face, and you gasp in delight. Lights were strung all over the backyard, lighting it up, with tiki torches along the grass. In the midst of all that, sat a table with flowers at the center and plates of food set there.

"Oh Tom!" You exclaim and clap a hand over your mouth. "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it." He replies. "Come, dinner is served."

You hold Tom's arm and he walks you over to the table, moving the chair out for you so you can sit, and then he scoots you in. He then moves to sit opposite you.

"This is wonderful, how did you manage to do all this in four hours?" You ask, looking at the plate of food.

"I almost gave up on this idea, you know. The lights are stapled to the roof and some of the torches wouldn't light." He laughed. "But I managed to cook you dinner and serve it just the way I wanted it."

"It's very pretty. The lights, the torches..." You look around, and then pick up your fork. "What is this, may I ask the chef?"

"It's nothing special, I just made chicken ravioli." He smiled.

"Is there anything you can't do?" You tease him, and dig in to the food.

"A lot of things." He replies, grabbing your hand. You lace your fingers in his, and smile. You've never felt this happy in your entire life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"That was the best dinner I've had all week." You tell him, laughing as you finish up your dinner.

Tom laughs with you, pushing his plate away from him. "Ahh, it was good, wasn't it?" He grabbed his mug of tea and cradled it in his hands.

"You should cook more often." You watch him cradle the mug in his hands. It was a cool night outside, just right for a romantic dinner.

"Thank you." Smiling at him as you say it.

"Darling, no need to thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Your going to be giving life to a child!"

"I know, well...do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

He contemplates that for a moment, and then says, "I think I would like a girl. But if it's a boy, then I wouldn't mind either."

"I would love a daughter." You exclaim, thinking of the possibilities of names.

"What would you name her?" Tom wonders, setting his tea on the table and placing his hands under his chin.

"Um, I want to name her Kiara. But for a boy, probably William or Henry."

He leans back, thoughtful. "Hmm, I love the boy's names. But Kiara? How about Katelyn?"

You shrug. "I do see your point, but I think Kiara is a cute name." You disagree with him.

"Well we can decide on names when we know what the gender is. Now will you carry me to bed?" You reach for Tom, arms outstretched.

"You wouldn't care to dance with me first?" He countered, standing from the table.

You watch him come over to your side of the table and pull you back from the table. "I guess it wouldn't hurt the baby to dance a little." You reply after giving it some thought.

"Excellent." He smiles, and helps you up. Then he walks over to a little radio he'd brought outside and fumbles with it before walking back over to you. Some classical music starts playing, and Tom places his hands around your waist and pulls you to him, waltzing in a slow circle around the backyard.

"You're good at this." You tell him, matching his footsteps. You'd taken some dance classes in high school, but never really pursued the whole dance career path you'd planned on taking.

"I would say the same for you. You dance well." He commented.

You blush a deep red and look up into his eyes. They were a blue-green color. "Thank you. I think I might get contacts." You say randomly.

"Contacts? Whatever for?" Tom asks, baffled by the sudden change of subject.

"Just...your eyes are a light blue. I love that color." You respond, as you keep step with Tom.

"You do..." Tom twirled you as the music shifted. You stumbled in your step and almost fell to the ground, but he caught you.

"Maybe we should stop. Are you feeling okay?" Tom asks, stopping his waltz.

"Yeah, I think I do need to stop." You reply, feeling a bit dizzy. "I need to lie down."

He picks you up and then starts to carry you into the house. Your not one for motion sickness, and with the pregnancy, it makes it worse. You turn green, and then throw up all over Tom.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" You say after he sets you down.

"No, no, it's fine. I should have remembered you were motion sick." Tom said, and went inside to get towels. You stand by the door inside the house, feeling upset.

Tom sounded like he was upset with you, and you knew he was. He was just hiding it with a smile.

He came back and started cleaning himself up, and the floor where it had spilled.

"Tom, let me..." You start.

"No, just head up to bed. I'll be there in a second."

You look at Tom for a minute, and then turn and go up the stairs to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

You head up to bed, and climb in, turning to your side so Tom can't see your face. As soon as Tom's heading upstairs, your fighting to keep quiet as tears run down your cheeks.

He gets over to the bed, and gently shakes you. You don't respond, and pretend you've fallen asleep. He just sighs and lays beside you, switching off the lamp.

In the morning, you'd hardly gotten sleep, so your irritable. You get up early and head down to make some coffee. You see his laptop sitting open and while the pot brews, you sit at it and look through his emails. It's invading privacy, you knew that, but you didn't care.

"Let's see what Mr. Hiddleston has to hide." You say to yourself, scrolling through email after email. Nothing looked suspicious in his inbox. As you click out of his email and get up, an IM message appears.

*Tom baby, can we meet up again tonight? Last night was so much fun...*

Your blood's boiling now. You consider responding to the message, but you would have to wait until Tom got up to confront him about it. Another message came in as you got up.

*are you there? Text me.*

You sigh frustratedly and get up to pour the coffee. Tom had just gotten up and you could hear him coming down the stairs. When he came into the kitchen, you stared angrily at him.

"What the fuck have you been doing all this time? Don't you dare lie to me, Tom, I'm not in the mood."

He looks at you funny, and sits at the table. "What are you talking about? I've been with you."

"Well your IM's say differently. What the hell have you been doing?!" You scream at him.

"Calm down, your just tired." He responds, ignoring the questions.

"No, I won't calm down! Who's IMing you?" You ask him, through gritted teeth.

"My coworker. She's a friend. We went out for coffee once, it's nothing." He says innocently. An IM flashed on the screen and you look at it before Tom pulls the screen away.

"You've been seeing her too?!"

Tom glares at you, his arms crossed over his chest. He's been caught in a lie and he doesn't want to admit anything.

"I don't believe this." You say, tears gathering in your eyes. All this time you thought he actually loved you. He slammed his computer shut and got up, grabbing his keys.

"Where do you think your going?" You say to him, still angry.

"Out. To clear my head." He growls back at you, and then slams the door shut too.

You stare at the door in disbelief. That was your first real fight with Tom, but it might have been your last.

You call up a friend, and ask her to come over. When she does, you explain what happened just now between you and Tom.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?" She asks, voicing her concern.

"No, he's not like that. I just don't know what to do." You say, curling up into a ball on the couch.

"Oh honey, it's going to be okay. Just talk to him when he gets home."

"IF he gets home tonight." You mutter, knowing that he might have gone to a bar.

"He wouldn't get himself that drunk, sweetheart. At least call him and see where he is."

You don't feel like calling him, at least not that second. You do agree with her that you have to call him.

She talks to you for a while, and then leaves around ten. The house is totally silent, except for the clock ticking.

You sigh and then pick up your phone just as it rings.

"Hello?" You say, not in the mood for talking.

"Who is this?" The other person asks.

"Um, I'm Tom Hiddleston's girlfriend." You speak into the phone.

"Really? Cause he's here dancing with some chick. And he's drunk."

Your blood boils again. "Thank you for the information." You say calmly and then end the call, picking up your keys and head for the front door.

Tom was in severe trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

You head to the bar, and park outside. Then you sit in the car for a little bit, just to calm your temper that might get you into trouble. Then you exit the car when you think your calm enough and head inside.

When you get inside, there are people dancing off on the dance floor. You scan the dance floor, but can't find Tom. You go up to the bartender, and give him a description of Tom.

"Yeah, he went into the back room with some girl. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to cheat. I'm sorry." He gives a sympathetic smile. So he was the anonymous tip.

"Thank you so much." You give him a warm smile, and head to the room in the back. It's open a crack, but you feel a little insecure walking in on Tom. But he is your boyfriend, so you push the door open.

Your surprised, because he's dressed. His shirts a little undone, but he's sitting on the floor, holding a bottle of beer in his hands, laughing at some unknown joke.

He looks up at you, and waves you over, like he doesn't know you, the glazed over look in his eyes. He sort of reminds you of Loki.

"Oh darling! Darling am I ever glad to see you!"

You sit on the bed in the room, not wanting to sit beside him or else you might tackle him to the floor and make him apologize right there.

"How've you been? Just great, I suppose, since your here." He rambles on, swirling his beer. "You know what through? I came to get drunk. Wanna know why?"

"I know why, Tom!" You roll your eyes.

He starts busting up. "No, no, you can't be her, you look too different."

"What the hell are you saying? I am her! You left like four hours ago, and now I'm coming to get you home!"

He's just laughing on the floor, so you go over to him and slap him in the face.

"Sober up, Tom!" You say to him, angry.

He looks up at you, like he's clearly seeing you for the first time.

"Whoa. Your one tough bitch." He replies.

You roll your eyes and grab his arm, pulling him up. He stumbles into you, and you almost gag. His breath stunk bad. And he reeked like alcohol. "Let's go, hotshot."

"But I don't want to leave!" He whines, resisting you. "Your mean."

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" You say, dragging Tom out to your car. Once you get him in, you slam the door shut, and then lean against the car. You didn't think you'd have to deal with a drunk Tom.

Getting him to shut up was the problem on the way home. He wouldn't stop talking, so you finally take out a roll of duct tape that you had in the car, and place tape on his mouth. "It's for your own good." You tell him.

When you get home, you drag him up the stairs and force him into the shower. Then you wait in the bedroom till he's done and help him dress. After he's dressed, you lay him down on the bed.

"Hey." Tom calls, as you get to the door.

"What?" You snap.

"I just want you to know, I'm sorry for everything."

You know he's kind of drunk still but you turn your head and listen.

"I was seeing her, I admit it. But we never had sex or any of that sort." He shakes his head.

"Tom..." You start, but he holds a hand up.

"Let me finish. Your the most amazing woman a guy can have, and I was wrong for not realizing it sooner. And if you decide to break up with me, I'm okay with that." His eyes were welling up with tears.

You look at him, with pain in your eyes. "No, Tom..."

He rolls over in bed, and you can't see his face anymore. You stand watching him for a while, your heart breaking into pieces. Then you turn and head downstairs with blankets and a pillow.

You throw them on the couch, and then sit down. Thinking about what had occurred tonight, you linger on Tom's pained face upstairs.

You lay on the couch, and cover up with the blanket. You feel horrible being a bitch to him, but right then, he deserved it. You knew that Tom wouldn't remember apologizing for what happened, but you would remember it. It was the thought that counts.

You yawn, and focus on sleep, but before you could head to sleep, you hear a little bit of shouting upstairs. It sounded a lot like Tom.

Rushing up the stairs, you open his door, and he's sitting up in bed, sweating. His eyes are bloodshot, and he looks like he's about to cry.

"Tom! Tom, baby, what's wrong?" You say, coming to his side.

He shakes his head, breathless, and pulls you close to his side. "Stay with me. I'm so scared." He whispers to you.

You decide to stay, because of his quivering voice and the way he's holding you makes you feel loved and whole again. This time, you feel things would work out for the better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

In the morning, Tom's arms are wrapped tight around you. You remember why your up here, and reach up to stroke his cheek. You hate to see him scared, and in pain, but your not ready to give into his suffering just yet.

You kiss him softly on the cheek, and try to wiggle out of his embrace on you, but you kick his leg on accident, making him open his eyes.

"Hey." You say softly. He yawns, and smiles at you.

"Hi." He leans in for a kiss, but you push him back. He's confused.

"Your not off the hook yet, mister." You scold him playfully.

"What did I do?" He asks, and then puts a hand to his head. "Ah, what happened?"

"You went behind my back to see another woman, and you went out last night and got drunk. Does any of that ring a bell?" You ask, though quietly because he had a hangover. You could at least respect that.

"I did? That doesn't sound like something I would do." He replies, rubbing his forehead.

"Your hungover, Tom." You roll your eyes.

"That explains the headache that's pounding in my head."

"It does. Now, I know you don't remember anything that happened last night. But I'm going to tell you, that I've accepted your apology."

"I apologized? And I was drunk? Man, that's awesome!"

You sigh, slapping him on the chest.

"Hey..." He rubbed his chest.

"I'm being serious, Tom." You say, glaring at him.

"I know, and whatever you want me to do, I'm perfectly willing to do it."

You search his face, seeing no hesitation or a pleading face. Trying to stay mad at Tom was the hardest thing you'd ever done.

"Oh Tom..." You say, and hug him. "I know that I should make you do the worst possible thing you hate or something, but I seriously cannot stay mad at you."

He hugs back, sighing and kisses your hair. "You're very forgiving. I don't deserve it, but I'm really glad I have you."

You pull back and look in his eyes. He seems to remember something, and takes his hands off you.

"What? What's wrong?" You ask, furrowing your eyebrows.

"I just remembered that I needed to go shopping today." He says, sliding some pants on.

"Okay. I just went to the store a couple days ago." You frown.

"Well, I need something else there that you didn't get." He says, and slips on shoes. You can hear the slight hesitation in his voice, but you don't really press for information.

"I'll be right back. I promise that I'll make it up to you." He kisses your cheek, and then heads out.

Your confused as to what he wants at the store that you already hadn't got him, but you could have missed something.

*Tom's POV*

I had to make her happy again, and I knew just how to do that. I decided it was time, since she was having our child. I pulled the car in the front of the shop, and walked inside.

As I looked through the glass I took out the ring that she had been wearing on her finger, and matched it with the rings I wanted to get her.

"Have you found the ring you liked?" The lady says, coming up to me.

"Oh, um, no. What would you suggest for a ring?"

"Aww, are you proposing? How long have you guys been together?" The lady gushes, wanting me to spill.

"Um yeah, it's really important that I get her a ring, so..." I say impatiently.

"Right. Now, here's a case of rings that you might like to pick from."

I walked over to the case and almost immediately I saw one that would look perfect for her. "I need that one."

*end Tom's POV*

You wait for Tom to come home, noticing he's been gone almost all day. When he finally returns home, he's dressed completely different. He's dressed in a suit.

"Tom, what happened to your other clothes? What's the occasion?"

He just shushes you. "Go put on some clothes, something nice, maybe." He smiles.

You head upstairs, a tight feeling in your stomach. What was his plans? Your almost giddy at the thought you had produced in your head.

Dressed in a short black dress and heels to match, you head downstairs. Tom stares at you for a while, before he remembers what he was doing.

"You look beautiful. Now we're going to be late." He says quickly, and you detect that he's nervous.

"Alright, but first, where are we going? And why are we dressed so nice?"

His sigh has a bit of shakiness to it, but he doesn't say anything. "We're going out, darling, I told you I would make it up to you."

He gets you both into the car, and drives to the restaurant. His hands shake as he drives, and your suddenly nervous yourself.

He pulls into the parking lot, and then unbuckles his seat belt, quickly getting out of the car and heading to your side. You get out, still confused by his behavior.

They quickly seat you at your table in the restaurant he'd made reservations at, and Tom's looking everywhere but you.

"What's the matter, Tom? Your acting strangely tonight." You ask him, looking over your menu.

"Nothing, I just um... I need to use the restroom." He gets up and heads down to the men's restroom, and thoughts spin wildly in your head. With the baby due in just 8 and a half months, your certain he's not acting this way for nothing.

You ponder the possibilities, the thought from earlier coming back into your head. He's gonna do it. You think, and your heart beats quickly.

Tom's back within twenty minutes, and he circles the table, and takes your hand.

"I know, this looks very embarrassing. But I really couldn't think of any other way to do this." He kneels on one knee, and you clap your hand to your mouth, your eyes welling with tears.

"Will you marry me?" He looks up at you and opens the box, showing the ring that he'd bought probably today. His behavior made sense now.

You stare into his eyes, his full of love and compassion. It's too soon to say if you forgive him completely for what he'd done.

In spite of your definite yes answer, you get up from the table and run outside, Tom's upset face in your mind.


	21. Chapter 21

(Chapter Twenty-One)

You run outside the restaurant, and head toward the car. Running away from a proposal, how stupid are you? You think. Pretty soon you hear Tom calling after you.

You get to the car, and then lean against it. Tom reaches the car right after you do, and you can tell he's upset.

"What's going on? Why did you run away?" He asked, hurt.

"Tom, it's not that I don't want to marry you, I do, but-"

"You do? Well that's great, but you didn't have to-"

"Tom your not letting me finish!" You cut him off. "I can't, I've always had trouble committing to things. When you proposed to me, I got so scared and panicked."

Tom looked into your eyes. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

You look down, playing with the hem of your shirt. "I...I don't know."

He pulled you into a hug. "It's okay. If your not ready to commit, then I won't push you. We can always wait until the baby's born."

You smile up at him, and pull him in for a kiss. He kisses you back, and then you remember that you both ran out without eating dinner.

"We should get inside before they call the cops." You joke.

"Right." He put his arm around yours and you walk into the restaurant.

After you've finished your meal, you and Tom head back to the car.

"That was really good, thanks." You tell him, as you open the door.

"Anytime." He replied, getting into the driver seat and starts the car.

Between the both of you, it felt awkward. You wondered if the whole thing with the proposal made it that way.

"Your not upset about the whole thing, right?" You ask him.

"No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He smiles at you.

"It just seems awkward, I don't know. Maybe it's me."

He pulls out of the parking lot and heads toward the house. "Maybe."

You look out the window, at the passing scenery. The sun had started to set, making the sky an orange, with some little flecks of purple. Tom reaches for your hand, and you take it, turning to look at him.

Once he pulls into the driveway and shuts the engine off, he takes his seatbelt off, and gets out of the car. You take off your heels, and get out of the car, carrying them inside.

You rub your stomach absently, and head into the kitchen. He follows you, leaning against the counter as you rummage through the fridge.

"Didn't you just eat at the restaurant?" Tom laughs, watching as you pull out leftovers.

"Yes, but I'm starving!" You say, taking the lid off the Tupperware it was placed in. You grab a fork and then start eating it cold.

"Your not going to heat it up?" He makes a face.

"No. I'm too lazy to hear it up."

He walks over to the table and sits at it. You bring your food to the table and sit too.

"I've got to brace myself for your mood swings. This is really crazy." He shakes his head.

"Well you only have to put up with them for a couple months." You say, as if that might make him feel better.

"Yay, that makes me feel better." He retorts, chuckling.

"Sorry." You laugh with him. "I just wish time would speed up so we can find out if it's a boy or girl."

"I'm just as excited to find out as you are." He smiles, grabbing your hand and rubbing it.

You finish up the leftovers and put the Tupperware in the sink. Then you walk back over to him, and wrap your arms around him.

"What are you going to do with that ring?"

"Keep it. Would you be opposed to wearing it?" He smiled, looking down at you.

"Yes! Everyone would think I'm getting married!"

"I was kidding." He laughs.

You blush. "I knew that." Then you yawn.

"Time for bed?" He says, and you nod. Tom picks you up and carries you up the stairs into the bedroom. The bed looks so inviting, as soon as you get into bed you fall asleep.


End file.
